Fiora and Luther of the Sky Below and Above
by sabdaboss
Summary: Fiora X Luther. It's a weird couple, but who could've captured Fiora? Luther, that is! Some (Lots) of humor too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Two

Damn. This monster sure is ugly and hard to beat, Fiora thought as the huge monster started to rise again after her hit. She was having a really hard time with this monster. Damn. The gods would surely capture her if she stayed here any longer, but she really had to defeat this monster. It would terrorize and kill innocent people until someone stopped it. And that someone was her.

Luther's mission was to capture a woman named Fiora. Apparently she had rebelled against them. She would kill their armies, and spread word of their plans. They preferably wanted her alive, but her dead was okay too. He would do just that. According to the gods, she was fighting a monster right now, but the monster not their loyal minion though. It was a wild monster. He peeked out of the bushes to observe their fighting.

This monster would not go down, which was continuously irritating. Obviously, Fiora was better, but the monster just kept on healing itself. It probably had a skill which invalidated all her epidemics. Great. Just what she needed.

Luther peeked out the bushes and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In slo-mo. She had white hair, and wore a gold and red cape. He couldn't see the rest, but her face was amazingly pretty for a human. Her frustrated face was also delightful to see. He froze. I'm not a sadist like Zelha, right? ... No, I'm not... He stood by, watching her, secretly.

GAHHHH! This was really frustrating. She would have to use her bravery burst. She lifted up her sword over her head, and yelled " Flames of Divine Destruction, come to me, and help me destroy this beast!" . With a flash, the monster was gone, but also was all the shrubbery. Luther's hiding place was revealed.

Luther "observed" her carefully. She was starting to raise her sword to the sky, and he could see the energy gather. Uh oh. Someone could really get hurt with that. I;m probably in a really bad place right now… He started to scramble away, but he was too late. Fiora had already launched the attack. She yelled, and everything turned into ashes. Including the bush. Oh man, she saw me…

Fiora turned around to the unknown presence. There, behind the ashes of a large bush, was a young, blushing, startled (handsome) man with orange hair, a dark eyepatch, and all black clothes with three flaming swords in the air around him. There was a moment of silence between. Fiora herself raised one eyebrow in a questionable expression.

Luther was frozen in place. This woman was extremely overwhelming. He didn't know why- he just felt his face and ears grow redder by the second. The woman named Fiora looked at him questionably, with one raised eyebrow. Even then, she was pretty… pretty scary! He could feel daggers from her eyes.

Fiora stared him down like a sheriff. The man didn't move, and she pointed her broadsword at him. " Who are you? State your name and status." she stated, narrowing her eyes. A Burny popped out and started to rub himself against Fiora's leg. It became really awkward.

Wow, this is awkward… Luther thought as he looked at the Burny rubbing himself against Fiora's leg. This is my chance to create a fake identity.. wait, why? I'm going to kill her anyways... he thought, and Fiora turned back to him.

The man in front of her cleared his throat and said, " My name is, umm, Luth..aah! Yeah, Lutha! I'm a travelling lone… warrior!". Fiora raised her eyebrow. She had never heard of a man with such a girly name.

Alright, I think I pulled it off! "Lutha" thought. he smiled an awkward smile, and Fiora seemed to grow pink on her face. She turned around and walked away. Luther completely forgot about his original objective, and facepalmed himself. He stalked her again, quiet like a mouse. He had to be careful. Sometimes Fiora's hand would slip, and a fire rune would land near his face. He was okay. Slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Quality Time**

Fiora walked into the marketplace, and _god_, was he persistent. Lutha had followed her for two days. _You know what, I'm just gonna catch him_, she thought.

Luther had no idea how to confront her. She always seemed to have a fiery aura of fury around her, which was actually scarier than it sounds. And those eyes were narrowed and even on par with Ultor… Actually, they looked similar in ways. She cleared a path for herself when she walked. But what other choice did he have? He _had _to bring her back. But how?

_This. Was. The. Last. Straw. _Fiora had literally gotten the last straw for the bets. And when she pulled it out, it was… The number 13. The number that had to pay the most. _Ughhhh! _she silently screamed as she put money in the hat for Adavarian gambling. Adavarian gambling was when you picked numbered straws, and the number 1 had to pay nothing. There were 13 straws, and number 13 had to pay the most. They would all put their money in a hat, then would see who could drink the most coffee without going to the bathroom. Whoever drank the most without going won.

Luther found himself stuck in an Adavarian game room. He had lost Fiora… And was probably going to get yelled at by Cardes for not catching her. He sighed, and picked a straw. He got number 1. _Well at least I got the best number… _he thought, and smiled. _I get to drink coffee for free…_ was his only thought with a smirk. Coffee was his only secret pleasure. The dark color and smell… Mmmm... Then Fiora walked in with fury on her face.

_At least I get to drink yummy coffee. _Fiora thought until she saw Lutha. Lutha saw her. They were frozen, until Fiora started to walk forward.

"You are stalking me, aren't you?!" she yelled.

"No! Calm down, I'm not! And wouldn't it be you who's stalking me right now? I was here before you!"

Fiora turned into a rose red. She growled, and sat next to Lutha on the bar stool. It was obvious that if she lost… Luther would be almost dead.

"Alright! Contenders, get ready, set, DRINK!"

Everyone drank coffee like they just ran ten million miles. And they were hyper, and collapsed and went into a coma. (Did I mention that Adavarian games were illegal because they put too many people into a coma?)

Fiora and Luther drank, They drank and drank and drank because they were following each other for a week straight. And then Fiora jumped up and down because she was drunk. On coffee. She fainted, and landed into Luther's arms, sleeping/yelling peacefully.

_GUAHHHHH! _Luther thought. He was surprised as a sleeping and yelling Fiora landed into his arms. He went like a bomb, fire red, because he was on fire. He was blushing so heavily that his cheeks went on fire. The sleeping Fiora didn't mind though, and slept. He had won the game. But he had no idea what to do with the sleeping Fiora…

Fiora woke up, all groggy and tired. She felt the softness of a bed and a warm thing next to her. She sleepily turned around, and it was… a sleeping Luther. She was nestled into him. Startled, she jumped up.

"GAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled.

A sleepy Luther woke up.

" Oh, you fainted! I brought you into this hotel, and I got a room! And then I accidentally fell asleep! I SWEAR I'M NOT LYING!"

"WHAT?! PERVERT!" she yelled.

Fiora punched Luther, and all went dark.


End file.
